


Truth will out

by tenshi6



Series: Rainbow Academy [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi is a famous football player who is still in college. Neymar is a fan. Dani spills some secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth will out

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my on-going series.
> 
> This story is unbeta-ed, I tried to check for mistakes but I might have missed some (It's almost 2 am here)
> 
> Hope you will like it!

Neymar was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest while resting his forehead against his knees. He released a long, troubled sigh. Fuck Dani and his stupid drunken mind. It was already hard enough to act like an average student around Messi instead of a total groupie but now that Dani had oh-so-kindly told Messi that Neymar had a crush on him… Neymar was so screwed. The fact that Messi was his roommate didn't help much either.

He didn't know whether he should cry, scream or bang his head against the cupboard until he fainted so he just sat there silently in the dark room, staring into nothing. He was so lost in his miserable thoughts he couldn't hear the door opening and Messi entering. His voice startled him, causing Neymar to jump in shock.

"I hoped you'd be here." Leo smiled and Neymar groaned in defeat. Great. He didn't need this right now, hell, he wouldn't need this ever. So. Freaking. Awkward.

"I'd like to be alone." He said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, c'mon, I know what an idiot Dani can be if he drinks too much." Leo chuckled and closed the door, then approached Neymar and sat on the bed beside him. In the complete darkness.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? It was so embarrassing." Neymar admitted honestly, not caring if he sounded like an idiot. Things were already fucked up so he might as not give a damn.

"Hm, yeah, he wasn't exactly discreet." Leo agreed.

Neymar's head snapped up and he stared at Leo bewildered. "'Discreet?' That's not a word to begin describing it. He embarrassed me in front of your whole group of friends." He clarified, raising his tone a bit.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Leo frowned and even though he meant to dissolve Neymar's worries he managed to increase them.

"I'm not!" Neymar argued vehemently. "I just don't want to be mocked for the rest of the year."

"You won't be." Leo stated firmly.

Neymar sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because they know I like you, too, and they wouldn't dare." Leo grinned.

Neymar rolled his eyes. "Aren't you full of yourself?" Leo was still grinning at him and soon the meaning of his words struck Neymar. "Wait, you like me?" He asked dumbly, eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Well, yes, of course I like you. We are friends, aren't we?" Leo clarified.

A disappointed sound left Neymar's mouth against his will. "Oh."

Of course it caught Leo's attention and he eyed Neymar seriously for a minute which for Neymar seemed like eternity. Neymar was desperate to look at anywhere but Leo's face. And when did Leo get closer?

"Actually, I-" Leo started but Neymar cut him off rudely, panicking.

"You know what? Just stop this conversation right now before I embarrass myself further." He stuttered, still avoiding looking at Leo.

"Stop thinking so little of yourself, there's nothing you could say to make me think less of you."

"Well, I'm not sure about that." Neymar mumbled to himself but it was impossible for Leo to not hear. It was useless to even hope. Not when Leo had that wide, knowing smirk all over his face. Neymar had a really bad feeling.

"You mean that blanket that has my team's logo? Or the posters? Or my kit?" Leo asked simply, causing Neymar to stare at him with wide eyes, jaw dropped. How on earth did he know?! He knew he should say something, come up with something to talk himself out of it but his mind was so blank at the moment, except for the continuous screams of 'fuck!'

Leo chuckled. "Oh please, I'm not dumb."

Neymar didn't have anything better to say than "oh, fuck my life." then buried his face into his palms, not wanting to see Leo and not wanting Leo to see him. Maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah, that would be convenient. Unfortunately, too convenient to happen.

"It's not a big deal."

"It is." Neymar mumbled into his palms. Then a wave of electricity hit him when he felt a gentle touch on his wrists and in the next second Leo was pulling his hands away, making Neymar to look at him confused.

"Do you want to go out?" Leo asked out of the blue, adding to Neymar's confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"With me. On a date." Leo smiled brightly at him and god, even in the darkness Neymar could see it perfectly.

"Are you kidding?" He asked cautiously. It was too good to be real. But Leo was still holding his wrists gently and his touch burnt, making Neymar very aware of reality.

"I might have a crush on you, too." Leo admitted with a sheepish grin.

Neymar's frown deepened. "Didn't you say we are friends?"

"Well, yeah, we are, currently. Do you want to be more? Because I do."

Neymar eyed Leo cautiously, hoping it wasn't a tasteless joke. But Leo was such a nice guy, he was always honest and kind, he wouldn't mess with him. Neymar felt bad thinking of it even for a second. He wanted to say 'yes' but he didn't trust his voice and before he could nod or think, his instincts took over his mind and he leant forward, pressing his lips against Leo's.

Leo smiled against his mouth and his hand flew immediately to hold Neymar's head, preventing Neymar from withdrawing. Not that he planned to, he had been longing for the feel of those lips for years and now that he could finally taste them there was no way he would stop.

Leo was such a good kisser, Neymar noted in his mind as he was helplessly moaning into Leo's mouth as Leo was stroking his hair teasingly, his other hand moving up and down on Neymar's arm, causing him pleasant goosebumps.

Neymar wrapped his free arm around Leo's neck to pull him closer and deepen their passionate kiss. Suddenly Leo pulled back and Neymar looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear that he might changed his mind. His worries dissolved into thin air within seconds when Leo pushed him down on the bed and resumed their kiss.

Okay, maybe it was going pretty fast but Neymar had no objections, he couldn't think straight when Leo's lips were practically sucking the soul out of him and then he was kissing along Neymar's jawline, moving down to his neck.

"Oh, fuck." Neymar cried out as Leo sucked on the skin none too gently, leaving a hickey. Damn, with kissing this intense he wouldn't last long. Not when Leo just grabbed his leg and put it around his waist, making Neymar very aware of how hard he was. They both were.

Neymar gripped Leo's shoulders tight because he needed something to hold on to. Leo was leaving another hickey, driving Neymar crazy and then pressed his cheek against Neymar's to whisper in his ear.

"God, you are just perfect, Ney, you know that?"

Neymar let out a moan instead of a reply, rolling his hips against Leo impatiently. The way Leo pronounced 'Ney' did things to Neymar's lower parts.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted to do this." Leo continued, biting Neymar's earlobe playfully and causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Believe me, I can- ahh guess." Neymar panted, sliding his hands under Leo's shirt to run his fingers up and down on the toned back.

"Tell me, have you thought of doing this?"

Neymar struggled to form a proper sentence but he was totally up for some dirty talk. "Yes, countless times. I'd jerk off while thinking of you fucking me hard."

Leo inhaled sharply. "You'd like that, huh? Rough and fast and oh so dirty."

"Hell yeah." Neymar panted, his nails digging into Leo's back as he was buckling his hips up against Leo.

"I'd do that. Not now, but soon. I'd fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk and I'd make you scream my name." Leo was now whispering against Neymar's lips, their desire clouded eyes locked. "Would you scream my name?"

"Yeah, anything… god, I'd do anything for you, Leo." Neymar whimpered helplessly, their lips touching from time to time teasingly.

Leo grabbed a fistful of Neymar's hair, tugging on it while grinding their hips together, their erections painfully hard in their jeans. He leant forward and kissed Neymar roughly, his lips demanding entrance. Neymar moaned in bliss as their tongues met, Leo tasting like expensive whiskey and honey.

"God, Ney, I'm so close." Leo moaned in a manly tone causing Neymar to tremble in need.

"Hold- hold me down." Neymar let his hands fall to the mattress. He didn't beg but he wasn't far from it.

"Oh fuck." Leo swore as he grabbed hold of Neymar's wrists and pinned him down on the bed, rocking his hips against Neymar's, drawing obscene sounds from the younger.

"Ahh, Leo, please, please." Neymar pleaded even though he had no idea what for. Leo's movements were driving him crazy while his body started shaking in ecstasy and after a few more rolling of hips Neymar cried out Leo's name in bliss, his back arching off the bed while his vision going white.

"Shit, Ney." Leo groaned hoarsely, pressing his mouth against Neymar's to muffle both their voices as he came too in his pants, like a fourteen-year-old horny teenager. Well, he felt like one.

"Fuck, this was… unexpected. And pretty intense." Neymar chuckled after coming down from his high.

"Yeah." Leo agreed, grinning at Neymar. "Didn't plan it like this though." He added, pushing himself up and off Neymar.

"So you had it planned?" Neymar looked at him pleasantly startled.

"Yeah, kind of." Leo admitted. "I wanted to go see a movie and stuff."

"We can still go and watch a movie." Neymar smiled.

Leo smiled back. "True." Then, as an afterthought, he added. "But let's clean up the mess first."

"Yeah, right." Neymar agreed as Leo pulled him up and led him towards the bathroom.

Neymar took a mental note that instead of killing Dani, he should thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about the story, it's my first Neymessi fic.


End file.
